Mikatakuzu
"Everything I try to protect...Just fades away..." Rah'Zorak is a Warrior who cuts down his foes(or tries to anyways) but lacks the power that a real hero has, He is also weak-minded and gives up easily, However, things just might change for the young boy.(Or so we're lead to believe.) Personality Mikatakuzu seems to give up easily and run away when fights get tough, He tries to pretend to be happy, so that his friends don't have to worry about him, however the reality is that he's depressed, He has shown to be kind and caring about someone. As an Ejder Kral or a Battle Master, He still has his mental issues, but not as bad as it was before. As an Ejder Kral, He becomes more open about his problems. also when a battle master or an ejder kral, he becomes dauntless. History Four years into the past, Mikatakuzu was just 10 years old, He had a happy life...But a jealous man (who lived in the city/town/village at the time), whose envy grew into wrath, and that jealous man came into the house and slaughtered the entire family except for one survivor, Mikatakuzu, or better known by his real name Rah'Zorak, which means "Warrior of Despair" in orcish, as his name originated from that of orcs, His father was someone who fought alongside orcs, Intense sadness and anger was suffered by the young boy, A few years later, He tries to become stronger so that he could protect the people he cares about...However to no avail, as his power was never enough. Paths Imperial (Solder > Battle Lord > Battle Master) "I won't lose anyone ever again!" Wanting to get more power, Vowing to never lose anyone ever again, Mikatakuzu gains the power he's wanted all these years, Now he takes down his foes with massive strength, and skill, Becoming deadlier the longer the battle lasts. Rebellion (Despero > Ira > Odium) "Just...Everything....Just....DISAPPEAR!" Giving into his depression, anxiety, and despair, He obtains destructive power that vaporizes everything it touches, and causes suffering upon those who challenge Rah'Zorak. Transform(Drage > Jord > Ejder Kral) "Finally, I have awakened the power that I had all along." Unbeknownst to the boy, he did not know that he held the greatest potential for power of all, When someone tells him, he asks for help, to awaken the hidden power, No longer was he weak, No longer shall he ever suffer, No longer will anyone suffer ever again. Specialty Mikatakuzu's Specialty is known as Stamina, which replaces Mana, But instead has 100 maximum capacity, Rah'Zorak can only generate Stamina through attacking or being attacked, and will not regenerate Stamina automatically, Some skills such as Rest will generate stamina. The higher his stamina is, The less damage he takes and the more damage he deals(with 0 stamina being base damage and defense), When Rah'Zorak becomes a Drage, it is replaced by Hava, which is generated the same way, but has 150% of the capacity. Skills will only go up to 100 Stamina/Hava Cost. Upon becoming a Drage, lose attack power boost from Stamina, but Defense gains from stamina is increased(includes both an increase to it, and due to the higher max stamina/hava) Trivia * Despero is latin for Despair, Odium is latin for Hatred, Ira is latin for anger * Drage is norwegion for Dragon, Jord is norwegion for Earth, and Ejder Kral is turkish for Dragon King * Mikatakuzu's orcish name theme is based off of the naming system of World of Warcraft Orcs, (or varian's orcish name, Lo'Gash), albeit, that the name is not from the language of itself * Rah'Zorak suffers from Depression, Anxiety, Anger Issues, and Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder * These mental issues become worse as Rah'Zorak Despero, Ira, or Odium, due to their theme of "Despair" * These mental issues become less apparent as Rah'Zorak becomes a Drage/Jord/Ejder Kral, or as a Soldier/Battle Lord/Battle Master * The theme I use for this character is made by messer music, and I do not own any of it Category:Male